Kevin Parker
Kevin Parker was one of the suspects during the investigation into the deaths of Olly Oliver in Killing Me Softly (Case #33) and Joe Turner in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37). Profile Kevin is a 36 year old, five feet, seven inches tall man with black long hair and brown eyes. He weighs 230 pounds and his blood type is O+. In Killing Me Softly, Kevin has a ponytail that sits on his right shoulder. He wears nerd glasses that is black in the edges. He also wears a red short-sleeves t-shirt. Around his neck, he sports a brown scarf clothing with a paisley motif. It is known that Kevin is a musician and eats roasted peanuts. In The Reaper and The Geek, Kevin wears a green wig and a long toy ear. He also wears a brown super-hero costume with a light-brown cape, and a crossbow with the same colour behind it. Around his neck, he wears a convention nametag. Role in Case(s) Kevin was a comic shop owner who, in Killing Me Softly, was interrogated after the team finished searching his shop for clues. They had went to his shop because a hacker called the @rtist had told them on video-chat that Olly Oliver's secret admirer (who was friends with the victim on Friendnet) had last accessed their Friendnet profile from Kevin's Comic Book Shop, where anyone could access the computer for free. When asked about the torn defaced poster of Olly which they had found in his shop, Kevin told the team that he was the one who had torn the poster. He further said that he was a fan of Olly and wanted him to sign this limited edition poster at the Lone Roses' concert, which had taken place the previous night before Olly's death. But for some reason, the victim had refused to give Kevin an autograph and mocked him. As a result, Kevin was heartbroken and came back to his shop, where he unleased his wrath on the poster. Then, when the team asked him about the names of all his recent computer users, Kevin answered that he never kept records of his free access computer users. Kevin was later again spoken to by the team to ask him whether he had seen Irma Anderson, who had run away from her Diner and had gone missing from the very day. He first told the team that he knew Irma since they played in a country band together called the Western Twangs. When asked if he had seen Irma, Kevin answered that she had been in his shop all afternoon and that she was still there. The team then approached Irma and asked her why she had run away. Kevin returns in The Reaper and the Geek when he is spoken to about a dead cosplayer called Joe Turnerat a sci-fi festival. (costume player). Case Appearances *Killing Me Softly (Case #33) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37) New Case -33.jpg KevinP.png|Kevin, as he appeared in Killing Me Softly. Kevin in 37.jpg|Kevin, as he appeared in The Reaper and the Geek. KevPar.png Kevin's Coolector Figurine.png|Kevin's Collector Figurine, featuring the hero Captain Simple fighting with the villain Ripper Jade. Category:Suspects